Grim
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot. Sonic believed that even Death was unable to keep up with him. After a deadly mistake, will he be able to accept the fact that he must die, especially once he meets the Grim Reaper face to face?


**Hello everybody. I'm back with another one of my weird freak-fics. This one's been in my head for about a week, due to it's strangeness. I've been in a bit of a writing funk with my chapter stories. Is it considered writer's block if you know what you're going to do, but don't know how exactly to put it into words? Don't answer, that was a rhetorical question. Either way, welcome to Grim. Enjoy it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room is cold and lifeless, the broken windows letting in a small breeze. I don't think it was always this way, but I can't really remember. My old life seems so long ago. Who am I? The once legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. No, I'm not a hero anymore. I've fallen pretty far from that after what I've done. So where am I? My old apartment in Emerald Town. The place is cold and dusty, almost littered in cobwebs. On the couch is me, as dull and dreary looking as my house is, but ever vigilent. How could I live like this? It's quite easy when you know that a killer's coming for you.

I'll start at the beginning. It was about a month ago, Hallow's Eve. Or, as mot people call it, Halloween, day of tricks and treats. I wasn't going to participate in the festivities this year, I just wanted to stay home. Then, there was the dare. Knuckles made some comment about how it's a miracle I'm still alive. I said it was because Death couldn't keep up with me, I was too fast for it. Too cocky's more like it. After that, I was dared. Shadow dared me to summon the Grim Reaper, death-lord, and see how I fared against him. I didn't know he was joking, I thought it was just some Halloween joke, since it was also the Day of the Dead in a sense. So, I took him up on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

It was even darker than today. No stars, but the moon shone a little. It was a full moon, but I was never the superstitious kind. If I was, I probably wouldn't have done what I did. We were all in the living room of my house, the whole gang. Tails, Knux, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, the Chaotix, even Cream showed up. Everyone wanted a part in my feat against death, see if I was a hero or fool. Eggman even decided to watch. Shadow had found an old book in the library about ancient summoning, and had me look at it. Even if I disliked reading, I read it so I could make his "dare" seem real. In reality, I convinced Tails to put on a Grim Reaper costume, and scare the pants off of everyone when it seemed like Death himself arrived. It seemed like innocent fun. So I did the stupid ritual.

"And now, I summon before me the Grim Reaper!" I called out at the end. A bit of smoke came out of the urn I had to use, and then Tails came in wearing his costume. He even had a voice changer to sound like the real thing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, why have you summoned me here?" He asked, while everyone stared at the "reaper." Most everyone looked freaked, and even the likes of Espio and Shadow were suprised.

"For a race, slowpoke," I said. Tails pulled out his fake scyth, only to have it whisked out of his hands.

"What the?" The voice changer malfunctioned, and Tails spoke in his normal voice. Everyone looked confused, when I menacing figure in a blood-red cloak appeared before us.

"You dare challange and impersonate Death?" asked he, pulling out his own scyth. A real scyth, with someting flowing on the blade that looked like blood.

"What if I do?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. I could feel him staring at me from under his hood.

"No one dares to mock Death, and gets away with it!" he yelled in outrage. "Now, all of you shall perish under my blade."

"All of us?" asked Charmy, the only one stupid enough to ask.

"Only one of you shall live," he replied, suprising us all. "You already know who you are, and you shall survive. Everyone else in this room shall die. Starting with you." He pointed his scyth at Tails, who tried to back away. The rest of us were frozen somehow, there was nothing we could do.

"Please no," Tails whispered, right before the blade cut through him. There was no blood I could see, just a clean cut straight through the chest. Even the bone was cut, as the upper half of him fell to the floor. The legs still stood there, the tails straightened in shock. Death had disappeared, leaving us with a dead kitune on the carpet.

"What have I done?" I remember muttering. "What the hell have I done?"

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that was what happened. That bastard kept his word, everyone's dead. Except me. I must have been who he meant, I suppose. I've evaded death, but at what cost? Trying to find answers, I slowly walk around the room, looking at old pictures of my friends. In the first picture, Blaze and Cream are together smiling. I always liked that pic, but they were the first to go. Vanilla took Cream on vacation to Sunset Bay for a cruise. Blaze had gotten to come along to, since she was Cream's best friend. Then, this freak storm hit, and the boat they were on capsized. Blaze and Vanilla both drowned, as did most passengers. Nobody ever found Cream. I sigh, they were all such nice girls.

What's this next photo? Oh yeah, it's Knuckles and the Chaotix. Their death was even worse, because we all knew about it. You see, after Blaze and Cream left, Knuckles was murdered. I came to Angel Island one day to check on him, when I saw his body sprawled over the Master Emerald. At first, I thought he was just relaxing on it. I was a ways off when I saw the blood, so I believed it was some fur. How naive. I walked up to him, and he was caked in blood. There were various cuts all over him, all pretty deep. Knuckles was fighitng in the end, keeping up his echidna spirit against death. Spirit, though, can't keep death away. Nothing can. I found him, and he was gone.

I called the Chaotix up to investigate. I still know that that was the best way for them to go, trying to help their friend. Knuckles and them were tight, they were like brothers. They took up the case, trying to find the murderur. They knew who it was, as did I. He killed them too, because I remember they were there during the ritual. I remembered too late. I sent them off, and they were dead the next day.

Rouge? Yeah, I remember her. Dead. Her gravestone was decorated with this diamond, this really big diamond. Her parents told me it was the first one she ever stole, it was only fitting that it should be on her grave. I...I really don't know how Rouge died. The only one who knew was Shadow, and he isn't talking. What do I mean by that? Well, his body's here. It's still alive. It follows me wherever I go, because it's immortal. He follows my every footsteps, but there's no mind in there. The Reaper took Shadow himself, leaving an empty shell. I guess when Shads said he was immortal, he thought he meant everything. How wrong he was.

"Stop following me Shadow," I say, turning to him. It's a habit for me to say, even when he isn't behind me. His eyes are still watching me, soulessly as I move about the room. There he stands, over in the corner. There are some cobwebs on him, since he hasn't decided to follow me in a while. I still call it a he, because I can't get over the fact that Shadow's not there. He's gone.

I look around some more, my eyes resting on a picture of Eggman. That was my bad. I killed him. Old Eggy' was still trying to take over the city, dismissing the whole Reaper Act as a hoax. I went to find him, to destroy his bot's again to keep my mind off of the deaths of my friends. Then, when I was fighting him, I snapped. I fell apart, I couldn't take it. I still remembered my pals, I missed them fighting beside me. Then, I saw Eggman's suit. It had the same color red as the Reaper's suit. Something in my mind came up with some idea, that if I killed him, it'd be over. That it all had to be Eggman's fault. He was the Reaper. So I took the gun from a robot. Yes, it was an actual weapon. I shot the egg, and he literally cracked all over the ground. I had abandoned my morals nd beliefs, and now I'm a murderur.

I didn't stop there.

Amy was next. I could still feel the Reaper's pressence. "Maybe," I thought, "He's disguised." Amy wore red. I still don't fully understand what got into my head, but it fit together perfectly at the time. Always after me. Wields a weapon. Threatened to kill me before. Wears red. So, with my trusty gun from the robot, I went over to Amy's house.

"Oh Sonic, how glad I am to see you," she greeted to me. "I was so worried that something happened to you, I...Sonic? What are you doing with that-"

Bang! She was dead on the floor. I just stood there, watching the blood fall from her head to the floor below. I did it, the last person was dead, so I was the one to stay alive. Whether she was the Reaper or not, it doesn't matter. I'm a murderur. I'm alive, though. I'm the last one here, and I'm still alive. I evaded Death, and so far he's kept his word. I'm still here.

"Hello Mr. Sonic." I turn around, and I see her. Cream is back. My friend. I guess the Reaper was wrong, two of us lived. I run over to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Oh Cream, you're alive," I whisper. "We're alive Cream, we're all that's left."

"I know." She says it so calmly, so simply. I release her, and take in what she's wearing. Instead of her usual yellow and orange dress, she's all in red. A red robe that has a hood and short sleeves. The hood is over her head, ending over the eyes. All ends of the robe are cut up, so it's in ribbons. She also has red boots with a slight heel, and all of these clothes have a gold moon on them. Cheese is floating beside her, looking like Cheese.

"Cream, what's with the getup?" I ask. She smiles sweetly at me, pulling out a scyth. It's just like the Reaper's scyth, but a little smaller.

"Daddy says it's your turn to die Mr. Sonic," Cream tells me. "So I came to finish this."

"But Cream, we're friends," I say nervously. "Friends don't kill frineds, right?"

"Mrs. Amy wasn't your friend then?" Damn, how'd she know about that? I left before anyone could figure out I did it. What's Cream up to? That little rabbit smiles at me innocently.

"Please don't move Mr. Sonic," she orders sweetly, as if she was explaining a game. "Stay still, and this will only cut through your soul. No blood, no nothing. If you squirm, then you will bleed and scream. I want to make this as fast as possible, so please stay still."

"Screw that," I say, running off as she swings. I made it! Wait a minute...my arm's almost severed.

"Crap," I curse, " That's not good." Better than being dead, though. I'm suprised at myself, I thought I'd care more if something like that happened. I guess not. I hear footsteps behind me. I grab a vase, chucking it. Wait, it's only Shadow. He's following me again, damn it. Why won't his body just leave me alone? Pieces of the vase are either stuck in him, or on the floor. I'm reminded of those old horror movies I got conned into watching a few times, the ones with the zombies. Shadow sure is acting like one now, except he's not drooling or rotting.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow," Cream comes out from behind Shadow, still holding her scyth. "Shadow here thought he couldn't die either, but he did. Do you still think you can?"

"Cream, please listen to me," I plead. "You know me. We're pals, right? Just tell the Reaper that you killed me, and then I can live, and your dad won't be after me."

"But I'm after you," Cream says. "My daddy's last act was to decide you all were to die, and then he resigned. I'm the Grim Reaper now."

"But you're a girl!" The words escape my lips before I can stop them. But seriously, aren't all the Grim Reapers in games and movies and stuff guys? The rabbit before me looks angry.

"Mr. Sonic, that's rude," She says in a voice I've only heard her use when she's offended. "Just because guys are usually reapers doesn't mean girls can't. Don't be sexist." I didn't know she knew that word. Then again, I never knew she could wield a big freaking scyth either.

"But you're too sweet to take people's souls," I retort. Me and my big mouth again. Then again, maybe if I keep talking, I can bide for time to get out.

"That's the point," she explains innocently. "The Grim Reaper is supposed to be unidentfiable when off duty, seeming like the least likely suspect. If someone like Shadow was the Grim Reaper, it'd be too obvious, silly." Now, I'll make my move.

"That's nice, but I've got to go to the hospital for this arm. See ya'." I begin to run, when she grabs my arm again.

"You'll never learn," Cream says. "You really aren't cooperating Mr. Sonic. Stop struggling, and this will all be over. Your soul may be with your friend's souls, and who knows? Maybe if you're lucky, you can still get into heaven." If I'm lucky, I'll live.

"You already took my friends," I point out. "What do you need me for?"

"You were the one who insulted Daddy and I in the first place," Cream replys, a touch of her Daddy's anger in her voice. "We killed you last so you can figure out who you truly are, and now you know. You are selfish, uncooperative, and would rather save your own skin than somebody elses. You're the exact opposite of what you used to be, just because you were arrogant enough to challange Death. No offense, but that's the stupidist thing anyone can do."

"I beg to differ," I retort. "I just did what I needed to do to stay alive." She is actually right. The sweet, innocent bunny insulted me, and it was all true. Sad fall from grace, isn't it?

"This is taking too long," She says, and takes a swing with the scyth. Everything goes black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There we go, all done Cheese," Cream says to her companion.

"Chao chao, chao!" he replys. Cream giggles at his comment, looking over at Sonic. He squirmed too much, and now he is bleeding on the carpet. The body is severed by the neck, and the head has rolled away a little.

"Too bad, I rather liked that carpet," Cream notes. "Oh well, our work here is done. I hope his time in hell isn't too bad, do you Cheese?"

"Chao chao."

"You're right, he probably does deserve it for killing innocents, not to mention insulting us," Cream admits. "Come on, let's go home. We can leave Mr. Shadow's body here, so the cops will take him instead of looking for us." The two walk out the door, Cream stopping for a minute.

"I have one last thing to say to him," Cream turns around, facing Sonic's house. "Mr. Sonic, thank you for being my friend...and for showing me how not to live." With that, the Grim Rabbit and her companion made their way home, leaving the last of their old friends behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end! Okay, that was really odd, I admit. The idea of Cream as the Grim Reaper is so weird, I like it! And this is also my longest oneshot to date X3. Please tell me what you think of this oddness. All hail the Grim Rabbit!**


End file.
